Dream
by Gwen-Van-Well
Summary: ―Vamos, sabes que no molestaría en lo más mínimo matar a alguien si de esa forma puedes cumplir tus objetivos. Siquiera lo pensarías. Todo sea por ser el número uno ―pronunció esta última oración en una burlona melodía.


Ningún personaje me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Era una noche más oscura de lo normal, al menos eso parecía. Sin embargo no estaba seguro de si lo que había sobre su cabeza era el cielo. Aún así continuó caminando, cada paso le parecía pesado, incluso arrastraba los pies. No tardó en notar que con el brazo derecho tiraba de alguien que se desangraba, dejando un largo camino rojizo detrás. No sabía hacia dónde debía dirigirse, tampoco recordaba como había terminado de esa manera. Sentía como si estuviese huyendo, sin embargo estaba seguro de no haber cometido crimen alguno.<p>

Las preguntas invadían su cabeza, a pesar de ello continuaba su camino: una calle desolada que se abría delante suyo, cubierta por el rocío de la noche; silencio sombrío que se ocultaba en la densa y espesa neblina. Ésta perjudicaba su visión, por lo que se limitó a observar el suelo aún con la duda burlándose de él.

Repentinamente resbaló y no fue lo suficientemente rápido para amortiguar la caída con sus manos, en lugar de ello giró el rostro y se golpeó la mejilla izquierda contra el suelo mientras sus hombros caían pesadamente. Inhaló profundamente aquel aire frío y vicioso para luego voltearse, con los brazos extendidos de lado a lado, y permanecer inmóvil en aquella posición, sobre la calle. Por un segundo parecía haber olvidado a aquella persona que hacía unos instantes arrastraba. Se levantó con precipitación y la buscó con la mirada. Tan solo estaba tendida en sus pies, aún perdiendo sangre. Tras observarla minuciosamente notó que se trataba de un cadáver. Con horror intentó alejarse lo más rápido posible, pero no consiguió levantarse, solo pudo ayudarse con los brazos. Sin volver la mirada hacia atrás huyó, sometiendo sus piernas a una carrera nunca antes realizada. Casi imperceptiblemente su corrida terminó frente una gran pared que finalizaba su camino. Apoyó ambas manos en ella para mantener el equilibrio de manera adecuada. Las rodillas le temblaban. Situó su frente contra aquel gastado paredón y con la comisura de los ojos descubrió que había una pequeña puerta a su derecha. La altura de aquélla le llegaba hasta la cintura y estaba medianamente abierta. Se arrodilló ante ella y llegó a oler el fuerte aroma característico de la madera vieja. Sin importarle éste detalle la abrió produciendo así un crujido estrepitoso.

Dentro descubrió algo inesperado. Había tan solo un espejo del mismo tamaño, cubierto de polvo y colgado en una pared que había del otro lado. Lo limpió con el puño de su camisa y se detuvo a mirar fijamente el reflejo. Esperaba poder apreciar su imagen sana y salva pero en el cristal vio a alguien completamente diferente. En sus ojos había un rojo tan puro como el de la sangre que cubría al cadáver, su rostro estaba cubierto con exceso maquillaje provocando que luzca una pálida piel, su cabello antes claro estaba coloreado por un profundo negro. En ese instante supo que algo no estaba bien, que aquello era imposible y que debía controlar la desesperación. Pero no fue posible, así que golpeó el espejo con sus puños repetidas veces, rompiéndolo en miles de piezas. Observó los resultados con impotencia y fue sorprendido una vez más cuando los cristales comenzaron a unirse nuevamente, eran atraídos entre sí para finalmente moldear la figura que antes había observado.

Aquel hombre se paró frente suyo, sonriendo maliciosamente, con las manos y puños de su vestimenta manchados de una sospechosa sustancia espesa y rojiza.

―Dime ―exclamó el sujeto, observándolo sin parpadear e intentando contener las carcajadas― ¿Estás asustado? ―a medida que pronunciaba aquellas palabras acercaba el rostro al suyo.

Por razones desconocidas no puedo responderle, solo sentía los ojos irritados pero contuvo cualquier llanto involuntario.

―Efectivamente estas asustado ―dijo, soltando al fin una sonora y tétrica carcajada.

―No lo estoy ―afirmó, pero aún así dudaba de sus propias palabras.

―Pues deberías, después de todo ya acabas de ver tu propio reflejo.

―Ese de ahí no soy yo, no soy como tú.

―Por ahora tal vez no, pero sabes muy bien que terminarás siendo así o incluso peor ―una estruendosa risa llenaba el punzante aire y le congelaba la piel.

―La idea no me disgusta ―aclaró mientras se enderezaba―, pero no está en mis planes ser un asesino.

―Vamos, sabes que no te molestaría en lo más mínimo matar a alguien si de esa forma puedes cumplir tus objetivos. Siquiera lo pensarías. Todo sea por ser el número uno ―pronunció esta última oración en una burlona melodía.

―Y lo seré, no dudo de ello.

―Pero todo tiene sus obstáculos, no lo olvides, y a veces es necesario tomar medidas drásticas, tú sabes tan bien de ello como yo.

―Ya he dicho que no soy como tú, jamás hubiese deseado la muerte de L.

―Oíste sobre el caso de Los Ángeles y aún así no aprendiste nada sobre mí. Yo no quería asesinar a L, quería torturarlo con un caso imposible de resolver ―declaró con un tono tan severo como amargo ―, esa era la forma absoluta de declarar mi superioridad, la forma de gritarle en la cara que yo no sería nunca una copia suya, la forma de dejarle claro que yo no necesitaba ser como él y que no podía pretender lo contrario ―a medida que hablaba el tono de voz de Beyond Birthday aumentaba su volumen, hasta que finalmente cesó dejando audible solo un jadeo de cansancio, y una mirada consternada en el rostro de Mello―. Pero tú ―comenzó nuevamente―, sabes que tengo razón cuando digo que serías capaz de matarlo porque es tu única salida.

―Ya te he dicho que no...

―No me refiero a L ahora, mira ―exclama señalando el cadáver que se había arrastrado, utilizando ambos brazos, a través del frío pavimento hasta llegar a donde ellos se encontraban. Los cabellos blancos que ocultaban los ojos del muerto y las claras vestimentas, raídas, daban a conocer su identidad. Mello, tras observarlo, volvió su mirada al de ojos rojizos, que murmuraba:

―Sabes muy bien que quitándolo del medio tu objetivo se desvanece, además, te mueres de ganas por matarlo.

El muerto se aproximaba; sobre su cabeza podían apreciarse unos cuantos hilos de sangre que descendían a través del pelo blanquecino. Delante de ellos permaneció, imperturbable, estático cual figura de mármol, melancólico como el aire que sopla en un día gris.

―Tú hiciste eso ―continuó Beyond ―. ¿Aún dudas? Recuerda bien el final de mi vida, pues el tuyo será peor todavía. Sé que últimamente esta idea ha estado dando vueltas en tu cabeza y no puedes evitar sentir empatía hacia mí, tenemos en común más de lo que crees.

―No te odio ―declaró el rubio al cerrar los ojos ―, pero estoy convencido de que seré incluso mejor que tú ―dijo, observándolo nuevamente, con una narcisista sonrisa en los labios. El asesino le devolvió el gesto y rió estruendosamente. La carcajada parecía interminable, cada vez más ruidosa, hasta que finalmente terminó en seco. Su emisor elevó la mirada, una mano en el pecho, bizarra expresión en el rostro, la palidez de su piel aumentando. Cedió al peso de su cuerpo y cayó de rodillas.

El cadáver se desvaneció y su polvo se alejó con la brisa cual hoja de otoño reseca que ha sido destrozada despiadadamente para luego correr con el viento.

Mello volvió a la diminuta puerta que contenía al espejo, pero en lugar de éste último ahora había un pasadizo que desprendía el dulce sonido de una voz que él sería capaz de reconocer en donde fuere. Se introdujo sin pensarlo, dejándose llevar por el pedido de sus oídos al exigirle volver a escuchar a la persona dueña de aquellas palabras, ése a quien tanto había admirado y añorado en poder suceder. A través del misterioso camino logró llegar hasta donde sus memorias eran guardadas, y la más preciada de todas ellas fue expuesta ante su mirada. Él tan solo pudo ubicarse como años atrás lo había hecho, revivir aquel instante, repasar aquellas palabras que había oído y recordar, por sobre todo, en detalle la historia de _El caso del asesino en serie BB de Los Ángeles._

* * *

><p><em>Reeditado el 2012/11 Estoy haciendo una "limpieza" en mis fics, por lo tanto he mejorado la escritura pero no modifique la trama original. Espero que el cambio sea para bien y no para mal._


End file.
